gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam
White chest plate ? I may be wrong, but I believe that there is a white chest plate included in the Master Grade of this Gundam. Where does it come from ? A Katoki variation or something like that ? HPZ - O.N.E. 22:03, December 15, 2011 (UTC) : For a limited edition perhaps? I'm a MG collector, but I've never heard of such info. From what source(s) you heard it? Pronunciation 02:56, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :: The white chest plate is nothing new; it can be seen from one of Syd Mead's promotional iillustrations of the series, before it even aired. Mobile Suit Gundam 11:19, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry for the late answer, Pronunciation, I didn't see your comment. ^^' The source is the MG manual of the Turn-A. So.. It's some kind of designer colors ? HPZ - O.N.E. 11:34, March 30, 2012 (UTC) "FE" armor The FE armor type, what does the FE stands for? Gundamfan99 (talk) 04:07, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Some guys in an old forum (from the era of Gundam Musou 2) in Gamefaqs found that FE stands for 'Ferrous' as the counterpart of gundanium alloy which contain almost no ferrous metals. Not so sure whether their opinion is correct or not though since it's just a forum talk. Search it in Gamefaqs if you're currious about their conversation... Pronunciation (talk) 06:52, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Source for this image? http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/File:Turn_A.jpeg Just wondering but can anyone tell me where this recently uploaded picture of the Turn A is from? And what does it says excatly? From what I can read it's something to do with the constant fighting humans did in the Black History and the various eras of the Gundam meta-series. Plus, are those mass production Turn As...? Kaito Hei (talk) 23:54, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Not sure where it come from. but the lower right actually list Gundam's other timelines, 宇宙世紀 (Universal Century), コズミック・イラ (Cosmic Era) and 未来世紀 (Future Century).--My girlfriend is a loli. 04:33, February 19, 2013 (UTC) The strongest Gundam of All time? The Strongest Of All Gundams? Who agreed to this? I put my vote on Quanta, eventhough both of them are not considered as the strongest in my opinion... Pronunciation (talk) 04:42, March 24, 2013 (UTC) lol, sorry beh, you are wrong, i vote RX78-2 Gundam! Your choice is? I think this conclusion by some Gundam fans that the Turn A is the strongest/most powerful Gundam (not mobile suit...) is due to the fact that Turn A is built after many of the Gundam series (U.C., F.C., A.C., A.W.,and C.E., possibly A.D. and A.G. too if you take Tomino's intention of Turn A being the conclusion of the Gundam metaverse). Furthermore, its abilities aren't ever fully displayed so we really can't assess its true powers. Kaito Hei (talk) 09:48, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :It's allegedly the strongest Gundam of all time and all universes because of only one reason : the Moonlight Butterfly. It can transform pretty much everything into dust with this. HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 12:42, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :So i believe the two of you agreed to this rite? Yeah, it seems that in the anime, Turn A only display 20% of it's power..... What do ya think if it were to compare against ELS Quanta? Gundamfan99 (talk) 01:46, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :Don't really know how to use the talk page much but in my opinion it felt as though the people behind 00 deliberately made it so that 00 QanT would be Turn A's equal or greater. I don't like getting into debates but between Turn A and 00 QanT it's difficult to say as both never even used 100% of their abilities/power but from just watching both series both Gundams possess infinite amount of power/energy(it doesn't show much about 00 QanT but it pretty much used large continous amount of power-"Quantum Sword" to Quantum Burst to almost another "Quantum Sword".) as between Turn A and 00 QanT ELS, I'd have to say 00 QanT ELS, sure Turn A has its Moonlight Butterfly that wipes out anything metal(or silicon as I've been reading off other topics between these 2) and ELS are organic metal but we can't forget that the ELS adapts and evolves which would render Moonlight Butterfly inert?useless?(Can't find the right word, and reason why I say Moonlight Butterfly specifically is because in every topic it seem they always bring this up.) Again this is just my opnion.RE; (talk) 09:19, June 25, 2013 (UTC) What are Black History Turn A's full abilities? Anyone knows? First of all, please look at these as healthy discussion, I am here to seek answers. Not some stupid arguments. Well, I would love to know, what are Turn A's actual combat capabilities? What are it's others abilities? Are the performances showed in the anime is really only 5-10% of it's true performance? I only know that the MLB is around that, but how about the suit's own performance? Gundamfan99 (talk) 12:37, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately for some of us fans, the Turn A and Turn X seem to be intentionally left mysterious in what they are fully capable of. The G Generation games seem to have given us a glimpse into what the suits may actually be capable of, but it is still considered non-canon. In those games and sources, the Turn A has displayed teleportation and the ability to warp beam shots to their intended targets. In G Generation World, the Turn X has shown that it is easily capable of taking on and overpowering 3 Gundams that are considered to be among the most powerful in all Gundam metaseries. It effortlessly repels the God Finger with its Shining Finger, and then takes no damage from Wing Zero Custom's TBR and Double X's Twin Satellite Cannon. It then appears to use its Moonlight Butterfly to go into what appears to be a Trans-Am like state. It is also pretty well confirmed that the Turn X is a unit that was damaged and abandoned and drifted to Earth, and was nowhere close to its maximum power, but was still far more powerful than anything existing at the time, and the Turn A still doesn't seem to be as powerful as the damaged Turn X. It is canon that either suit, with Moonlight Butterfly at full power, can destroy all technology between Earth and Jupiter. We will probably never know the true extent of either suit's power, but even in their weakened states, either suit is nearly indestructible, and capable of damage on a planetary/interplanetary scale.Diseasicon (talk) 21:04, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Turn A's full capabilities/powers... I am very interested to know what is/are Turn A's full capabilites/powers? Really curious to know about it's teleportation, beam warping, beam rifle output rival colony laser at full power? Are these canon? From where is the sources??Gundamfan99 (talk) 05:34, February 24, 2015 (UTC) I don't think they are in universe abilities strictly speaking. The teleportation things was the bending of light particles to go invisible...somehow--Gaeaman788 (talk) 22:29, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Moonlight Butterfly Activation The existing article notes that "It is said that the Moonlight Butterfly has three requirements, the nanomachines, the energy to use them, and finally the program to activate it. However, in C.C. 2345, the Turn A only had the nanomachines and the program. The Turn A did not possess sufficient amount of energy to activate the Moonlight Butterfly on its own and required energy from an outside source, namely the CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X. Contrarily, Turn X only had the sufficient amount of energy for the usage of Moonlight Butterfly, but lacked the nanomachines and program.", but I'd like to question who says this and where, because as far as I can see there's nothing like this in the show. There's no scene with anyone talking about it, no scene where the units swap ingredients etc. It seems like it's possibly taken from a supplementary source, but if so (a) it should be noted as such and (b) it should be noted that this isn't what we see in the actual animation. Even putting aside that there are no scenes with them swapping or absorbing requirements, the two appear to use the Moonlight Butterfly to block out radiation from the nukes Loran throws at Mistletoe several episodes before a name is given to the phenomena given the rainbow hued energy shield thrown up by both units and that neither Gym or Harry know what the barrier is despite being familiar with I-Field technology. Plus, the Moonlight Butterfly is what repairs the Turn-A's damaged mustache (and kept it vital for thousands of years while buried in stone) so it would have had to have use of the system from the start anyway. They're not different types of nanomachines; just different uses of the same system. Repair instead of dissasembly. By the same token, the Turn-X would also have needed use of them to survive it's time buried in a mountain cycle on the Moon. Tsob (talk) 16:53, July 17, 2018 (UTC) TURN A - Ground unit or air unit? Hi all and especially the admins, I have doubts here, watched Turn A's anime,and it seems like Turn A gundam is incapable of ariel combat? It seems like Turn A is most likely a ground unit? And what it seems in the anime, it does't possess the ability to fly or ariel combat such as Strike freedom and 00 Quanta? the best it can do is only jump and hover before the need to land again.... Gundamfan99 (talk) 11:44, August 6, 2018 (UTC) : : This is kind of true, because the Turn-A is incapable of flying for most of the show. It doesn't even have thrusters for the first 10 episodes, but in episode 11 during the battle with Corin Nander's Eagail over a lava flow some dirt and what looks like nano-skin is knocked out of the thruster vanes in the legs allowing it to use the thrusters. The heat may have unblocked them, or it may just have always been possible to unclog them but Loran was never desperate enough to look around for the thrusters. Regardless, Guin and Lily talk in episode 29 (I think) about how the Turn-A doesn't fly but instead just does large jumps using thrust assistance. At the same time, it still has enough thrust to overwhelm both Poe in a standard SUMO and another pilot in a Muttowooo (transformable, flying mobile armor) at once; suggesting it should be capable of flight a few episodes later in episode 34 even though Poe is using a flight skirt with her SUMO. If it can though, Loran doesn't know about it because an episode or two earlier while he's crossing the ocean with Sochie she has to use her Kapool to boost the Turn-A so it can jump up and cut up an Almaiya class battleship that's targeting them. However, when the Turn-A returns to Earth in episode 46 Merrybell, Joseph and Loran all use it to flat out fly. Sometimes they use the Moonlight Butterfly wings while flying, and sometimes it flies without them. It is possible that Gym's engineers fixed up some issues while it was in their care, restoring the ability to fly. It's also possible it was doable all along and Loran just never realised though, since he never knows the unit inside out or anything and it was always a bit of a black box to him up to that point. The Turn-X is capable of flight too. :It's worth noting here that in the last two episodes it displays a turn of speed while flying that's impressive by any Gundam's standard - flying past the "camera" so fast the unit itself is never drawn in any individual frames; only the Moonlight Butterfly wings; and even those only in one frame. It also rises from a standing start to what appears to be several kilometers up and disappears from sight within seconds just before the end of the second last episode. The Turn-A also pushes two seperate spaceships while on the Moon (the Gendarme and the Willgame), both of which presumably weigh thousands of pounds going by the convention for Gundam space ships; though they have no official weight. Which would give it an extraordinary thrust to weight ratio. : Tsob (talk) 12:30, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Thats why i have the doubt, haha, coz its not assuring that turn a is flight capable tho from the anime itself.... Gundamfan99 (talk) 12:52, August 6, 2018 (UTC) : I'm not sure why you'd find it doubtful. It definitevely can and does fly repeatedly in the last four episodes. Multiple people use it to fly even. It doesn't appear to be capable of it for most of the show, but one of the recurring plot points during the show is that no-one around really understands the Turn-A; including Horace, a Moonrace engineer with some familiarity with nanomachines. It wouldn't be remotely surprising that it was capable of flying all along and Loran simply didn't know it until Merrybell started using the unit. Unless you think the last four episodes just had everyone indulge in a mass hallucination of that one exact phenomena, I don't really see why you'd think it wasn't capable of it. Never mind that the show foreshadows it's possible from at least the mid point in a couple of ways I've already mentioned. : Tsob (talk) 13:00, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Yah, thanks for the sharing. haha, one more thing, it doesn't seems like MLB is an instant kill move though as what most people depicted. Yes, it is indeed a powerful move, but definitely not an instant kill move. If it is, then those SUMOs wont even be able to stand anywhere near Turn X or even fight against it. My opinion is that people exagerrated MLB a little. From what is shown in the anime of how MLB works, then definitely many other Gundams are capable of defeating Turn A or Turn X, taking Unicorn crystalised mode, or even ELS Quanta, which is capable of assimilating and teleportation. Gundamfan99 (talk) 13:35, August 6, 2018 (UTC) : : I can't really be arsed indulging in a "which is strongest" debate, since this isn't really the place for it and there are plenty of other forums that'll be happy to do so if you want but the thing to keep in mind with the Moonlight Butterfly is that it's not a single function system with only one pre-defined "strength" setting in the first place. The Moonlight Butterfly is heavily implied to not only repair the Turn-A itself and have kept it pristine for several thousand years, but also to have been what created the Mountain Cycles and preserved the units within them (Kapools, Muttowoos, nuclear missiles, Turn-A rifles etc) for thousands of years in what is noted to be as good as new condition as well as acting as a barrier that can stop physical and energy weapons. Heavily implied enough that I've seen at least one translation (EG's) that directly stated the Turn-A was what buried those things in Mountain Cycles; though the newer, official subs translate the line a bit differently so that it's only really heavily implied again. : When Merrybell is testing the Moonlight Butterfly the nanomachines mix with the local weather systems to create an ionic storm that covers an entire mountain range in short order. Which, incidentally, is probably how the Turn-A wiped out all technology/civilization on Earth: by sending the nanomachines to mix with the wider weather systems so that they could cover the entire planet within a few days or weeks. Regardless, Loran and Fran have a discussion shortly afterward when Joseph has the Turn-A indicating that the unit cannot be used at full strength without it's intended cockpit, which Loran had all along, implying that the Moonlight Butterfly couldn't be used at it's full efficiency at the time. : It also operates as an impromptu blade in the final struggle between the Turn-A and Turn-X, with a wave of nanomachines shooting out and instantly bisecting Corin's custom Kapool in a manner similar to a beam saber. Gym also used it as you noted to instantaneosly destroy the I-fields of (I think) 4 SUMO's and then cover the battlefield within seconds for miles around in a rainbow colored blanket. It wasn't doing anything from what we see, but the cast can definitely observe it and comment on it. He may have just been showing off. The nanomachine clouds are basically a wave of tiny funnels that can attack or defend depending on context. : The point is that we never really see the Moonlight Butterfly operating at "destroy all technology on the planet" scale, but that it's a multi-faceted system with several applications that can be applied at a variety of scales so it's hard to say what it can or can't do going off the show. Tomino didn't create it knowing what would come (the Unicorn or QanT for instance) and even the Devil Gundam is at least capable of much faster regeneration as well as direct control of units but it's plenty strong in it's own right regardless because that's really all that the show was trying for (i.e. scarily strong unit that did something horrible in the past but is still capable of being used for good). : Tsob (talk) 14:00, August 6, 2018 (UTC) You see, this is the problem when one tend to jump into conclusion whenever MLB or Turn A is brought up into discussion, it is definitely about to finding out which one is the strongest. I am doubting MLB as instant kill move and its effectiveness as an instant kill move, did I argue which one is the strongest? If any discussion related to Turn A must be about which one is the strongest, then definitely something is wrong with the mindset, or is it becoz of blind love to make Turn A as the strongest? Whatever it is, canon wise, MLB is definitely not such an OP move for versus other suit, if Turn A or Turn X is against other Gundams and not SUMOs, then I doubt MLB can insta kill them. Moreover, it is shown in the anime itself that MLB is not a sure kill move, as it is blockable, as seen when the SUMOs and Soriel (the warship) set up barrier against MLB. Somehow, I seriously feel that people exagerrated MLB too much. Just my honest opinion though. It is indeed powerful unit, but I wouldn't go as far as saying it is Overkill unit. And definitely doubtful if it is against another Gundam unit with much better spec. Gundamfan99 (talk) 21:58, August 6, 2018 (UTC)